Kvasir
⛴ ⛴ Kvasir is a demigod, shaped by a group of minor deities who are now deceased. Appearance=Kvasir is a short man with a long scar that wraps around his throat. He always wears a tricone hat, and although it doesn't match, he is often also wearing a black suit. Somehow the suit is never dirty. Kvasir's hair is black, and his skin is fairly dark. His eyes are deep brown, and due to a heavy limp he walks with a cane that is topped with a raven's skull. Kvasir usually stands with a stilted posture, partially because of his limp and partially because he doesn't bother with formality. A strange tattoo decorates Kvasir. Its origin point is on his back, where a raven silhouette is etched. Stemming from the raven are tiny lines, going down his arms and legs, but not up his neck or around his torso. The lines seem erratic, but from some angles appear to have a pattern. Kvasir was born with these tattoos. ⛴ |-|Personality=Kvasir will often act in favor of others, but he is not necessarily benevolent. He deeply prefers gods' company to mortals, simply because his knowing ability does not work on godly beings. While he does not mind being near mortals, it just gets tiresome after a while. Kvasir is a dispenser of wisdom, however his philosophy is that if someone needs help, he will find them. If someone seeks him out to ask a question, he will likely not answer it directly without reason. Kvasir is not one to hold grudges, but he will remember anyone he encounters and place them as a good or bad person on his strange scale of morality. This may help or hurt a mortal's chance for help, or a deity's chance at having an ally. While he does not actively seek out presence of most gods, for around half of his existence Kvasir has researched Icarus and Ase as thoroughly as possible. He has all but dedicated his life to uncovering the mystery of the disappearance and and silence of Ase. ⛴ |-|Abilities=Kvasir's powers are not unlimited, save for his possession of vast knowledge. It takes time for his energy to restore, and if he uses too much, he can black out. His abilities are having vast knowledge, communicating with anyone, and reading any language. He can also grant his abilities to other beings for a limited time, although he doesn't know how long he can actually make it last for. ⛴ |-|History=Kvasir was shaped by a group of minor gods, most now forgotten or never heard of. He was supposed to spread their myths and stories on to the mortals, thus giving the gods more worship. However, this plan eventually backfired on the gods - they were ambushed by "godhunters" and quickly overtaken. Kvasir ran faster than he ever had away from the slaughter, hiding in a pirate ship called the Raven Roost. He was eventually found by some of the ship's crew, but only after they had set sail. The captain took pity on Kvasir, and let him do dirtywork on the ship in return for food and a safe place to stay. Kvasir found himself climbing the hierarchy of the crew, eventually becoming the third navigator on the ship. It was during this time that Kvasir learned of the two rune deities, Icarus and Ase. The crew worshiped them, mostly Icarus but sometimes also mentioning Ase. Kvasir set himself to research them wherever the Raven Roost went. He knew the tale that Ase still existed, but in a stagnant form - he wanted to restore the goddess. Eventually, Kvasir did meet Ase and used as much power as he could to give her the power to communicate. He blacked out, and when he awoke, Ase was gone. ⛴ ⛴ Category:GGaD